it's a bit cold
by CSI-Panther-Skull
Summary: PWP and didn't know what else to call it.


**It's a bit cold**

By: Csi-Panther

Summary: PWP and didn't know what else to call it.

A/N: Don't own DBZ/DBS and just a reminder, this is rated M for a reason, Lemon.

" It's a bit cold out tonight, wouldn't you say? " M. Mai asked, startling M. Trunks as he looked out at the city lights.

" Yeah I guess so. You should be inside. " he replied, taking in her form.

She had forgone her long coat and now only wore her green t-shirt, dark yellow pants and dirty white socks.

" I'm fine. " she answered, not looking at him, head down.

" Mai. " he said gently, raising her head up to look into her eyes, she still wouldn't look at him.

" Mai, come on, what's wrong? " he asked again.

She looked at him then, her eyes both glaring and gleaming with unshed tears, " You know very well what's wrong! " she nearly shouted, keeping in mind that everyone was now asleep, well except for their smaller selves, who were watching the two.

M. Trunks' eyes darken at her words, " Yes, I do know. But we didn't know what Zamasu and Black was capable of. " he said solemnly.

Lowering her gaze and turning away from again, M. Mai said lowly, " I should've stayed with them. " but his saiyan hearing heard her.

" And then you would've died too. Mai, I can't lose you. I've already lost too much as it is! " he exclaimed with a glare.

She turned back to him so quickly he thought she'd snap her neck, eyes blazing and even more tears forming, threatening to fall as she shouted this time, " And you don't think I haven't! "

A lone tear finally escaped and fell down her cheek, landing on his thumb. When that tear went, others followed, and she just let them, no longer having the will to hold them in like she had done earlier. He pulled her to him, letting her cry into him as he held her.

Back in their time, before Zeno destroyed it, her cries were nothing but whimpers as she held her tears in, but now she shook with sobs and if not for her head being against his chest, he was sure that they would be a lot louder.

' _Wow. Future me really did have a different life. '_ Little Mai thought as she and little Trunks continued to watched the two from the second floor balcony above them. While little Trunks was thinking the same and still in awe of how different the two older ones were compared to the smaller ones.

M. Trunks ran a gentle hand through her hair and rocked them both back and forth in a calming manner for several minutes until he felt her calm down. He then picked her up and brought her inside, he took her to his room as it was closer and laid her down on the bed. He moved some of her hair back behind her ear, smiling slightly as he then turned to leave, but he was stopped when her hand grabbed his.

Looking back at her, he saw that her eyes were drowsy and close to falling, but she fought it long enough to ask him,

" Stay? " in a sleepy voice.

He stood there for a moment before he slipped off his scarf, jacket, and sword, placing said sword by the bed post within reach out of habit more than anything. He then laid down beside her, she moved closer to him instantly and fell deeper into sleep, his arm came to rest at her waist and soon he too fell asleep.

 **Time skip**

When morning came, the sunlight shining through the window woke M. Mai up. Though she slept through out the night, she still felt drained and tired. She went to get up but was stopped by a strong arm on her waist. Looking down, she saw that it was M. Trunks' arm. She smiled gently before turning and trying to wake him,

" Trunks. " she called softly as she shook him.

" Hmm? " he groaned lightly before turning away onto his back, absently scratching his stomach and falling back to sleep.

Giggling lightly at how innocent he looked, she ran her fingers through his bangs lightly before rising, stretching and yawning widely before making her way to the bathroom.

The sound of running water woke M. Trunks from his slumber. Opening his eyes, he rose up to a sitting position, seeing that M. Mai was no longer there, he got up and went to bathroom across the hall. When he came back, he saw that she still was in the shower. He smirked as an idea came to him, he silently made his way to the bathroom attached to his room.

He tried the door and found it unlocked. He slipped in and saw M. Mai behind the shower door, her back to him, his smirk deepened as he stripped off his clothes and quietly entered the stall behind her.

It seemed that she was just enjoying the hot water hitting her skin, letting the heat take away the tiredness and ease the bruises and cuts she had gotten from their battle with Zamasu. He hadn't smelled any soap or shampoo when he came in.

Some of her hair stuck to her back while the rest hung in front of her face as she leaned against the wall. He stepped next to her, touching her shoulder, she jumped at the touch, but didn't turn to punch him, she knew who it was, she'd know his touch anywhere.

" Hey. Need a hand? " He asked with a slight grin when she turned around to him.

She returned the smile, " Only if I return the favor. " she answered.

He smiled back as he pushed her hair away from her face. Watching her for a moment before he reached behind her and got a bottle of shampoo down from the built-in shelf, she turned her back to him leaning her head back as he lathered the liquid into her hair. Her light groan at the feel of his gentle hands running through her hair sounded wonderful to his ears as his body began to respond to the situation they were in.

He slowly moved his hands away from her so that she could rinse the suds from her hair under the showerhead, as she did, he reached up and got a washcloth and the body wash from the same shelf and began to lather it up as well. She returned to him then and let him wash her. He washed her backside first, being extra careful around the cuts and gently kneading at the bruises that he found.

His hearing picked up the hitches of her breathing every time he'd hit a certain spot or at the bruises and cuts, making it harder to control himself. When she turned around, she had the shampoo in her hands, he stepped a little closer and bent down slightly so that she wouldn't strain as she washed his hair. Like she had done moments ago, he groaned at her touch as she washed his hair. As he began washing her frontside, he asked,

" Feeling better? " he voice low and husky, the movement of her legs squeezing together told him that she was just as effected as he was, as if his hard-on wasn't proof enough, they were standing close enough that she could easily feel it against her thigh and the slight hint of her own arousal as she moved was not helping matters.

" Getting there. " she answered her voice matching his as he washed over her breasts and down to her stomach, her legs squeezed again as he went lower to her womanhood.

Smelling her arousal even more now, he stopped washing her then, dropping the washcloth, he picked her up by her legs and leaned her up against the wall, her breathe caught as her hot skin hit the cool tiles and from him kissing her roughly.

It took her only a second before she returned the kiss just as roughly, moaning as he pressed against her more.

" Trunks, please. " she pleaded, she didn't care or want any foreplay, they could do that another time.

He couldn't agree more as he pulled away, lined himself up and swiftly entered her. She moaned loudly and painfully, she knew he was big, but damn!

Hearing her pain filled moan, M. Trunks stopped and waited a moment to let her adjust to him. She gripped his shoulders tightly until she began to relax. Once she was relaxed enough, she moved her hips against his, letting him know that he could move. He did so, but slowly and gently, leaning up and kissing her again as she dug her blunt nails into his broad shoulders and wrapped her legs around his waist.

Growling, he leaned up and kissed her roughly again, his movements going faster, soon their movements started matching. He pulled away from her lips, kissing and nipping down to her neck as she did the same to him and moved her hands to his back as he kissed at her shoulder.

She pressed her body closer to his, rubbing her head against his as she grasped his back, panting heavily in his ear, leaving scratches down his back, tightening her legs around his hips as he kept thrusting into her and bringing her closer to the edge.

" Ahhh! Trunks! I'm gonna…. " she called out as he went a little faster.

" Not yet. " He panted.

" Trunks! Please! I need…" She pleaded.

M. Trunks instead of answering her pleads, slowed his thrusts until they were almost non-existent. Causing her to growl and groan in frustration. She kept thrusting against him, trying to release the pressure from between her legs. This earned a growl of warning from M. Trunks as he gently bit down on her shoulder, making her gasp.

Pulling away, he growled, " I don't want this to end so soon. " before leaning back down and licking the bite to soothe it before pulling out of her completely, her groan and the thrust of her hips towards him almost made him want to go back in, but he stayed away and moved one of his hands down to kept her hips still as he moved down to her breasts, squeezing and pinching one with his free hand while he licked and sucked the other.

A sudden knock at the door made him both growl and stop what he was doing. He motioned for M. Mai to be quiet and not to move.

He turned and opened the shower door, put a towel around his waist, making sure that his hard-on wasn't as prominent and opened the door. He opened it enough just to see who it was that had interrupted him and M. Mai.

" Hi Sweetie! " His mother greeted cheerfully.

He smiled back as kindly as he could without seeming strained, " Hello Mother. " he replied.

" Sorry to interrupt your shower, but I figured you might know where Future Mai is. I have some new clothes for her this morning, but she wasn't in her room and little Trunks said that he saw her with you last night. " she said.

" She was here earlier, but she left awhile ago. She might be walking the grounds. " he replied.

" Alright then, I'll just wait for her to come back in then. Thanks Sweetie. " Bulma said and turned to leave, but M. Trunks stopped her,

" Just leave the clothes on the table mother and I'll give them to her when she comes in, she said she'd stop by here before going to breakfast. "

" Oh alright. Tell her to change into them so that we can get her other clothes cleaned and I want you in something different too young man! " She replied before laying the clothes on his table and left to let him finish his shower.

Sighing deeply at how close they were to being caught, he shut the door and locked it back, took the towel off and went back to the shower.

The sight that greeted him was even more arousing then when he left. M. Mai had, it seems, gotten tired of waiting for him to come back and was now trying to bring herself release.

" Having fun without me? Now that's not fair. " he teased as he came to her.

" You were taking too long. " she replied breathlessly as she pumped her fingers into her womanhood with one hand, rubbing her neglected breast with the other.

" It seems that we'll have to hurry after all. Mother's looking for you. " He said, reaching out and taking her one hand away from herself and replaced it with his cock as he sheathed himself back into her. Making her gasp and moan loudly at the intrusion. He thrusted fast and hard into her, making her scream out and him to quickly cover mouth with his as he growled, grunted, and groaned. She matched his thrusts until he went faster than she could keep up with, making her gasp, pant, and moan loudly when he moved his mouth away from hers and back to her breasts, all she could do was hold on to him as he continued his fast and hard thrusts.

Pulling away from her breasts he stared down at her as he went even faster and harder, only now he was making long hard strokes as he held her thighs to him.

" Mine. " he growled.

" Yours. " she replied breathlessly, looking back up at him.

" Say it again. " he ordered, going harder now.

" Yours! "

" Again. " he growled.

" I'm yours. Only yours. " she panted, holding onto him for dear life now.

" Again. " he grunted.

" Ohhh, ahhh, Trunks please! " she pleaded

" I. said. Again. " He grunted again, every word was said with a hard thrust.

" I-I'm y-y-yours! Oh Kami! Please Trunks! " She shouted as she dug her nails in his shoulders as her climax hit her.

" Mai! " he shouted with her as they came together.

His thrusts slowed as he continued to fill her. He stilled as he stopped, leaning his forehead on her shoulder, kissing her there slowly as she slowly ran her hands down his back in slow circles, each trying to catch their breathe.

Once his breathe was almost back to normal, he kissed his way from her shoulder up to her forehead then back to her lips, this time the kiss was slow and sensual, not rough.

Humming slightly at the kiss, M. Mai said, " You keep kissing me like that, we'll never leave here. " her breathe still a little labored.

" I know. But I don't want to move from here. " he replied, not wanting to let her go.

" Come on, they'll wonder where we are and come looking for us. Besides, I still have to wash you, remember? " she teased, pulling at his still soapy hair, which somehow hadn't gotten into his eyes during their activity's.

Grunting slightly in fun, M. Trunks slowly pulled away from her and helped her up from the floor that they had somehow ended up on. And began washing each other again, this time finishing and getting dressed, of course M. Mai had to use the hair dryer for her hair so that it wouldn't be obvious what the two had done.

The two came down the kitchen, dressed in fresh clothes, both different than what they were wearing the previous day and night.

M. Trunks wore a black tank top tucked into blue jeans with blue socks.

M. Mai wore a white tank top tucked into faded black jeans with green socks, her hair up in a ponytail.

At the table was Vegeta, Bulma, Mr. and Mrs. Briefs, little Trunks, little Mai, Pilaf, and Shu. Vegeta and little Trunks were stuffing their faces, while the others were eating at a normal pace.

Bulma was the first to spot them, " There you two are! And fresh out of the shower at that! " she said grinning.

" Trunks is. " M. Mai replied, trying not to blush.

" Oh please! I could hear you two all the way down here. " Vegeta said after swallowing his large bit of food before stuffing it again.

" And don't try to deny it either, I heard you too. " little Trunks agreed with his father, copying him and ignoring the blushing duo at the doorway of the kitchen.

" Ho-Ho " M. Trunks stuttered.

" I'm not a genius for nothing Son. Besides, your father and I were like that…well we still are actually. " Bulma laughed and laughed even harder when Vegeta spit out his food, nearly choking and the older Trunks and Mai blushed even redder and all three shouted in embarrassment,

" Bulma/Mother! " while little Trunks, Mai, Pilaf, Shu, Mr. and Mrs. Briefs ignored them, they were way too used this kind of thing by now, though it was still amusing to watch.

 **End.**


End file.
